Gear
Adventuring Gear Alchemist's Kit (Generic) Alchemists work with an impressive array of specialized tools to craft their potions and elixirs. Those who travel tend to rely on a portable kit of the devices most essential to their trade, such as a simple mortar and pestle along with a number of flasks, tin measuring cups, and pouches in which to store various alchemical ingredients. Those with access to fully stocked labs, though, can use also use alembics, crucibles, glassware, and more to create even more wondrous concoctions. When your character uses an alchemists’ kit, they have the right tool for the job (as per page 93 of the Genesys Core Rulebook) when making Alchemy checks, although some potions and elixirs may require specialized ingredients. At your GM’s discretion, some complex alchemical items may not be crafted with the limited resources of an alchemists’ kit Alchemist's Lab (Supplies) (Generic) An alchemists’ lab includes all the items in an alchemists’ kit and more. When your character uses an alchemists’ lab, they add [Boost] to Alchemy checks. While the many tools and devices included are extremely heavy and cumbersome (and thus require a room to contain them), a lab can be considered somewhat portable if a wagon and draft animal are given overentirely to transporting it. Apothercary's Kit (Generic) Like alchemists, apothecaries often travel with specialized kits. These kits commonly contain bandages, salves, poultices, and other items necessary to heal the injured and sick. An apothecary's kit allows your character to perform Medicine checks to heal wounds and Critical Injuries without penalty Backpack of Holding (Generic) A backpack of holding is a deceptively normal-looking leather backpack whose interior is substantially larger than its exterior. How this is possible is a secret known only to the most learned wizards. It is, obviously, magical. A backpack of holding can carry items of up to 12 encumbrance total. The backpack is always encumbrance 2, regardless of how much it’s holding. Explorer's Toolkit (Generic) A pack containing odds and ends that are useful to the adventurer or explorer, Explorer toolkits have 5 ‘charges’ which are depleted on use allowing a character to pull out a useful tool (at GM Discretion) generally of mundane origin, such as some rope and hook, a torch or crowbar, these items are usually lost at the end of the scene but may persist longer at GM Discretion but will always be lost by the end of a session. Fine Cloak (Generic) Whether it is cut from bolts of vibrant, colorful silk or fashioned from rich, fur-lined velvet, nothing says someone is ludicrously wealthy and powerful (or wants to pass as such) like a fine cloak. When wearing a fine cloak, your character removes [Setback] from any Charm, Deception, or Leadership checks they make. While worn, a cloak’s encumbrance is 0. Herbs of Healing (Generic) A certain blend of herbs said to have been discovered by the Elves. When crushed and packed into a wound (or cast into a pot of boiling water to form an aromatic vapor), these herbs have the almost supernatural ability to help the injured recover from grievous wounds. When making an Apotheca check, your character may use herbs of healing to add [Success][Advantage] to the results. The herbs are consumed when used. Thieves Tools (Generic) Thieves’ tools allow those without keys to attempt to open any mechanical locks or latches, even complicated ones. When making a Skulduggery check to open a lock or latch, your character adds [Advantage] to the results. Vodrinium Avro-Rig (Avehnian) The Avro-Rig is an Vodrinite powered backpack device that allows the wearer to fly, it also includes a filter mask. A character wearing an Avro-Rig can fly (see page 100). However, flying doesn’t come naturally to humans, and your GM might call for a Piloting check in dangerous or unusual circumstances. In addition, these devices do not have a great deal of endurance, so a Despair result during a piloting check means it runs out of power until the Vodrinite has been re-empowered by a Magically Active Character. (It also means that if your character doesn’t make it to solid ground by that point, they’re in for a fall!) Vodrinium Cognetic (Dwarven) Vodrinium infused dwarven constructions originally intended to replace the missing limbs of injured miners they have also been used by soldiers to great effect as besides replacing a missing limb, a Cognetic arm or leg adds +1 to your character’s Brawn or Agility rating (your choice when your character obtains the limb). If your character has one or more Cognetic arms, they decrease their strain threshold by one, and if they have one or more Cognetic legs, they decrease their strain threshold by one. Vodrinium Healing Ward (Elvish) An infused ward stone that acts like a healing potion with a single use but can be re-empowered by a Magically Active Character. Vodrinium Tele-Auditory Ellipsoid (Generic) This communications device fits into a characters hand and allows them to communicate with friends and allies within 10 kilometers if they also have a VTAE or VTAS that has been attuned together. Vodrinium Tele-Auditory Spherule (Generic) This communications device fits into a characters ear and allows them to communicate with friends and allies within 10 kilometers if they also have an VTAE or VTAS that has been attuned together. Wagon (Generic) Wagons can be expensive enough that several farmers may share one. A farmer’s wagon is usually constructed from heavy, rough-hewn timbers—a marked contrast to the varnished wood of a merchant’s wagon. A wagon can hold characters and gear totaling up to 50 encumbrance. A wagon features two or more wheels and can move at moderate speed if a beast of burden pulls it. Potions Acid Flask (Generic) Alchemists often use acids to etch metals or break down components into their constituent parts. These acids are usually strong enough to also serve as dangerous—albeit dangerously indiscriminate—weapons. As an action, your character can throw an acid flask at a point within short range, where it releases a cloud of acidic mist large enough to encompass a single character and other characters engaged with the target. The cloud is a corrosive atmosphere with a rating of 4 (see Fire, Acid, and Corrosive Atmospheres on page 111 of the Genesys Core Rulebook). The cloud remains for the duration of the encounter, unless the GM determines that circumstances (such as an outdoor llocation or a strong draft) cause it to dissipate faster. Bottled Courage (Generic) Bottled courage is usually nothing more than a stiff measure of alcohol mixed with a concoction of stimulating herbs and mushrooms. The imbiber becomes heedless of danger and immune to sights and experiences that might otherwise leave them traumatized. When your character uses bottled courage, they upgrade Discipline checks made to resist fear and Coercion once until the end of the scene or encounter. Healing Potion / Health Elixir (Generic) This is the profile for a healing potion, Using a healing potion requires one maneuver for your character to apply it either to themself or to another engaged character. The potion is consumed in the process, and the character immediately heals 5 wounds. While a character can use multiple healing potions, this provides diminishing returns. Each healing potion after the first heals one wound fewer. A second healing potion heals 4 wounds, a third heals 3, and so on. Using a sixth healing potion in a day has no further effect. After one day, the lingering effects of the healing potion wear off, and the character may use healing potions again with their normal effect (this means a character can consume up to five healing potions a day, each day). Immunity Elixir (Generic) variety of common poisons and diseases. Once a person has imbibed an immunity elixir, they will not as easily succumb to the disease or poison it is designed to counteract for a short period of time thereafter. Using an immunity elixir immediately nullifies any mundane poisons or toxins currently afflicting your character (some magical or otherwise extraordinary poisons might not be affected, at the GM’s discretion). In addition, for the rest of the encounter or scene, your character upgrades Resilience checks made to resist poisons and toxins twice. Invisibility Potion (Generic) Potions such as the fabled invisibility potion blur the line between the scientific craft of the alchemist and true magic. In this case, the ingredients (razor-sharp strands of silk from shadowlurker spiders, the crystalline herb avathian, and a puff of elemental air) are certainly magical, even if the process of combining them is not. In any case, consuming the potion renders the user completely invisible to the unaided eye. When your character imbibes an invisibility potion they become invisible for 3 rounds. During this time, your character cannot be seen and casts no reflection or shadow. They produce noise, smells, and so on as usual, and they have a physical presence. An invisible character may also be detected through magical means. An invisible character benefits from concealment worth +4 dice (see the Concealment section on page 110 of the Genesys Core Rulebook). Poison Vial (Generic) Every culture in Mennara has its own poisons, ranging from abundant botanical extracts to refined alchemical potions. Most are easy to use, if not easy to obtain. Your character can apply poison to a target’s food or drink, in which case the target suffers the effects when they ingest it. Poison can also be applied to smokebombs or other items at your GM’s discretion. As a maneuver, it can also be appliedto a weapon with a sharp point or edge, such as a dagger or arrow, that can induce the poison into the target’s bloodstream. If applied to a weapon, the first successful hit that deals at least one wound causes the target to suffer the effectsof the poison. Once the poison has affected one target, it is depleted and another dose must be applied. Characters affected by poison or within a poison cloud must make a Hard (3') Resilience check as an out-of-turn incidental or suffer 4 wounds (not reduced by soak) plus 1 strain per ['Threat]. You or your GM can spend [Despair] on the check to inflict a Critical Injury or to force the target to repeat the check at the beginning of their next turn, as the poison continues to wrack their body. Power Potion (Generic) Power potions are similar to speed potions (see page 104), save that they increase upper body and core strength in particular. Those who imbibe power potions are better able to strike and block blows. Feats of strength, such as hefting weights and shifting objects, are also facilitated through the use of a power potion. When your character uses a power potion they increase their Brawn by 1. This effect lasts until the end of the encounter or scene. If your character’s Brawn is already 5, they instead add 2 [Boost] to all checks using Brawn. When the potion wears off, your character suffers 6 strain Protective Tonic (Generic) Protective tonics imbue the drinker with reserves of physical and psychological resilience. They do this through mildly soporific effects that deaden pain and increase feelings of well-being. They also have an effect on the body, shrinking thecapillaries near the skin’s surface to reduce bruising and bleeding, and speeding the clotting process. When your character imbibes a protective tonic they gain +1 soak for your character's next three turns. Refresh Tonic (Generic) A Refresh potion recovers 6 strain but can only be used once per day, using a second potion in a day has no effect. Regeneration Elixir (Generic) Regeneration elixirs help heal injuries. They take the form of a drink to be taken orally or a poultice to be applied to the wounded area. The elixir causes torn flesh to knit back together and broken bones to fuse. Even internal wounds can be cured by regeneration elixirs. When your character uses a regeneration elixir they make a Simple (–) Resilience check, healing 1 wound for each [Success] and 1 strain for each [Advantage]. You may spend [Triumph] to repeat the check at the start of your character's next turn, as the elixir continues to accelerate their healing. Smokebomb Vial (Generic) Smokebomb vials contain yet smaller vials that each hold different concoctions. When the vials are broken, typically by flinging the main vial to the floor as hard as possible, the various chemicals mix to produce a cloud of thick, choking fog. The fog is not harmful (unless treated with poison, which must be purchased separately), though it is unpleasant to be caught within and is impossible to see through. As a maneuver, a character can throw a smokebomb vial at a point within short range. Upon impact, the vial shatters to create a thick smoke screen large enough to conceal a single character and other characters engaged with the target. The smoke screen provides concealment worth +2 dice (see the Concealment section on page 110 of the Genesys Core Rulebook). Speed Potion (Generic) Speed potions affect the muscles of the drinker, especially those used for running and other forms of movement. Once a speed potion is taken, the imbiber is better able to sprint for a short period. Speed potions allow for short and immediate bursts of top performance. Some people have been known to combine stamina elixirs and speed potions for longer periods of high performance. The morning after can only be described as truly nightmarish. When your character imbibes a speed potion they gain one additional maneuver during their turn. While under the effects of a speed potion, your character can perform a maximum of three maneuvers in a turn, rather than two. A speed potion lasts for your character's next three turns, after which your character suffers 6 strain. Stamina Potion (Generic) Stamina elixirs can be taken to provide the patient with a feeling of improved vitality. When a stamina elixir is drunk, the imbiber benefits from increased reserves of energy over a lengthy period. It ought to be mentioned that hangovers from stamina elixirs can be particularly dire. When your character uses a stamina elixir they immediately heal 5 strain. Each subsequent elixir used in the same day heals 1 less strain, so that the sixth elixir (and further) has no effect. After one day, the lingering effects of the stamina elixir wear off, and your character may again use a stamina elixir to full effect Animals and Related Gear Barding (Generic) Barding is metal armor or similar protection for a horse or other mount. The destriers ridden by knights tend to sport steel plates reinforced with patches of chain, while the light cavalry wear the same leathers as their riders. Generally, only war mounts can tolerate the weight and discomfort of barding. Barding counts as armor for a mount and provides defense 1 and soak 2. Beast of Burden (Minion) (Generic) Mules, oxen, draft horses, and other strong, hearty animals are put to many working uses, such as pulling wagons and carts. Skills (group only): Athletics, Resilience Talents: None. Abilities: Encumbrance Capacity 18, Silhouette 2 Equipment: Harness Flying Mount (Rival) (Generic) Throughout history, a number of flying creatures have been bred and trained as mounts, the Drakonid of the Empire of the Golden Dragon being the most well known. Such animals are always rarer than more typical riding beasts, and those trained for war are rarer still. Due to the obvious dangers involved, only the most skilled and courageous riders seek out flying mounts. Skills: Athletics 3, Coordination 3, Discipline 2, Resilience 2, Survival 2 Talents: Dodge 2. Abilities: Encumbrance Capacity 12, Flyer (can fly; see the Flying sidebar on page 100 of the Genesys Core Rulebook), Silhouette 2. Equipment: Hooves or talons (Brawl; Damage 5; Critical 4; Range Engaged; Knockdown). Riding Beast (Minion) (Generic) Although they can carry riders over great distances, most horses, ponies, and other such steeds are neither bred nor trained for the violence of battlefield conditions. A Riding check is required to maintain control of a riding beast in combat or a similarly stressful situation. Skills (group only): Athletics, Resilience Talents: None. Abilities: Encumbrance Capacity 12, Silhouette 2. Equipment: Riding tack. Saddlebags (Generic) Just as the mounts of Mennara come in a variety of forms, so do the saddlebags. Saddlebags allow creatures to carry more gear and traveling supplies then usual, and thus provide their riders a wider range of operation. Saddlebags increase a mount’s encumbrance threshold by four. War Mount (Rival) (Generic) War mounts are those steeds bred and trained for war. Just like their riders, such mounts do not shy away when facing combat and can use their stomping feet, grasping talons, or other natural weapons to aid in battle. Skills: Athletics 3, Brawl 1, Discipline 2, Resilience 3, Survival 2 Talents: None. Abilities: Encumbrance Capacity 13, Silhouette 2. Equipment: Hooves or claws (Brawl; Damage 6; Critical 4; Range Engaged; Knockdown), Riding tack. __FORCETOC__